Lat 'Ravamee (Earth-5875)
Lat 'Ravamee was a sangheili Shipmaster of the ''CCS''-class battlecruiser ''Truth and Reconciliation'' under the Fleet of Particular Justice, which he commanded during the Fall of Reach and the Battle of Installation 04. Biography Early life A member of the Zealot order, Lat 'Ravamee was chosen to be the Shipmaster of the ''CCS''-class battlecruiser by the Prophet of Regret himself at the 9th Age of Reclamation. The ship itself had previously been commissioned by Regret in 2531. By 2552, 'Ravamee and the Truth and Reconciliation became attached to the Fleet of Particular Justice, under the command of Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee. Under the fleet, Lat participated during the Fall of Reach by August 30th, 2552, where he took pleasure into glassing a city he was assigned to, where he killed a large contingent of UNSC forces. Immediately after the fleet resumed their glassing on Reach, the Truth and Reconciliation was the first of its ships to track down the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] as the ship attempted to leave the planet. When the Autumn performed a slipspace out of the Epsilon Eridani system, the Truth and Reconciliation sent transmissions of attack to the human ship while the rest of the fleet pursued it through slipspace. Fall of Reach Battle of Installation 04 The Fleet of Particular Justice eventually reached the Pillar of Autumn to the Soell system, whereupon both forces discovered Installation 04, agitating 'Ravamee in prayers. Soon, the Battle of Installation 04 started as the Autumn orbited the ring on September 19th. The fleet was unable to attack the Autumn out of fear of damaging Halo, so it sent twelve of the battlecruisers, the Reconciliation included, to fire light armaments at the Autumn. They did not count with the intervention of the human synthetic Cortana, who used the Autumn's MAC gun to destroy four of the battlecruisers, heavily damaging the Truth and Reconciliation, before the crew crash-landed on the ring. Duo to the loss of many of the ship's systems, 'Ravamee had his ship stationed at a desert plateau on the ring, where his huragok started to repair the ship. During this time, Lat prepared his ship to be the staging area for his forces on Halo, as the captain of the Autumn, Jacob Keyes was brought before him. Lat only did not kill him because of the orders of Fleetmaster 'Vadamee and the Prophet of Stewardship, who planned on interrogating him. After Keyes' capture, John-117 led a group of UNSC Marines to raid the Truth and Reconciliation and rescue the captain. During the raid, John faced 'Ravamee and killed him in a fierce firefight. Personality Lat 'Ravamee was a zealous devout of the Path and the promise of the Great Journey. He saw humans as vermin that needed extinguishing, a sentiment shared by his followers, and he was willing to sacrifice his own warriors in pursuit of transcendence. He felt great honor and pride over the human worlds he helped to glass, notably Reach, as the Covenant knew of its importance. Upon discovering Installation 04, 'Ravamee was full of joy, and knelt in prayers, as his dream of achieving the Great Journey was closer than ever. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Sangheili of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Killed by John-117 (Earth-5875) Category:Weapons Experts Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Sword Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Army at Disposal Category:Military Personnel Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Males Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Deceased Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875)